This is a Time for Dreaming
by Stars Go Blue x3
Summary: A story about a girl, who's just living her life.


Coming home late one night a young girl of seventeen pulled into her driveway, her school colors sported proudly throughout her attire. Blue and Silver beads hung around her neck, gold ones adorned her hair, and she wore a blue and gold jersey displaying the words _Cougars Powderpuff 08' _and proudly boasted her last name and the number 24 on the back.

After she hopped out of her large Chevy truck, she quickly reached back inside to grab her purse, retrieving her cell phone from the cup holder beneath the dash in the process. It was past midnight and she had just returned from an eventful night of screaming her lungs out, dancing, hanging with friends and clapping until her hands were raw. Friday night football games were one of her favorite things about the fall, not to mention the crazy parties with friends afterwards. The craziness of the student section, especially now that she was a senior, the proud boasting from the fans overfilling the stands, the cheerleaders pumping everyone up, and the marching band blasting their instruments in time with one another.

There was also another reason though, that Samantha Joy Allan loved football games as much as she did, and that was because she had a reason to talk to _him. _This certain 'him' refers to her longtime crush, Dustin Nichols. It was true Samantha was absolutely crazy about him, for 7 long years, the first day of 6th grade she had been placed next to him in class. And from then on she had sprouted a great liking to the boy, they talked and would even consider themselves friends. It had been this night though that she had fallen hard, it was hard for her to keep her eyes off of him at all, she barely could focus on the game, she would catch herself staring for long periods of time and then look up to see that it was already the quarter, and that half time was looming not too far in the near future.

It wasn't until the last period however that he had, _finally_, decided to come and take a seat beside her, Sammy's whole face flushed as he did so, desperately trying to hide it, she didn't look at him at first.

**"Hey Sam."** Dustin said with a grin spread across his face and looking right at her. **"Having fun?"** He questioned.

**"Yeah, definitely!"** She nodded with the same grin on her face. **"Awesome game too, I have to add."**

**"Yeah, it is."** He nodded as he looked back out at the field watching the kicker punt the field goal between the posts scoring another point for the team. The crowd erupted into applause and Sam and Dustin had both left their seats, she stood there waving her arms in the air and screaming her lungs out, and Dustin suddenly got distracted by the beautiful girl with the equally as beautiful smile, standing beside him. Once the roar of the crowd had died back down as the team huddled up to call another play, Sam and Dustin took their seats once more. **"So hey."** Dustin started suddenly, tearing his eyes from the field.** "I was kind of wondering, you know, uh what..." **He paused clearing his throat.** "... what are you doing tomorrow night?"** He asked with hopeful eyes. Samantha turned her head to look at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling with glee, had he really just asked her out?

Sam paused in thought for a moment and then shook her head. **"Nothing."** She replied unable to suppress the large grin growing on her face. **"Why do you ask?"**

**"Well I was just wondering, you know, if you wanted to uh, hang out, or-or do something?"** Dustin sounded nervous, scared almost, and his hands fidgited slightly in his lap. Sam almost couldn't believe her ears, was he really asking her to hang out? Or were the shouts around her so loud that they had deafened her? Pinching herself in the leg slightly, she finally caught on that this was, in fact, _not_ a dream.

**"I would love to."** She replied cooly, she had to force herself not to scream and throw herself at him giggling like a little girl. Lucky she had enough self control, or else that date, would have been no more.

Laying flat on her bed she let out a sigh of joy, staring at the ceiling, she thought back to the moment and how nervous he sounded, how he had just been _looking_ at her as if she were the most amazing thing to grace the planet. Something twitched inside of her and she kicked her legs in the air letting out a short squeal of joy, the large goofy grin had not left her face, once, that evening. Her best friend Lily had even noticed the sudden bounce in Sam's step.

The next day could not have come faster, and Sam anxiously awaited his phone call, and when it finally came she snatched her phone off her bed but let it ring a couple times, not wanting to seem too anxious of course. Hitting the green send button on her bright orange phone she pressed it up to her ear.

**"Hello?"** She asked, pretending she didn't know who was calling, although she knew _exactly_ who it was. Gotta play it cool right?

**"Hey."** Dustin's voice came over the line, and a huge grin spread instantly across Sam's face.

**"What's up?"** She asked trying to strike up conversation and not make this weird, although her hands were trembling, she could barely hold onto her phone.

**"Well, I was just calling to see what time would be good for me to pick you up."** Dustin replied, obviously trying to act as if he wasn't as nervous as she was herself.

**"Well, what time works for you?"**

- preview full content coming soon : ) -


End file.
